


The book I'm looking for

by reherareh



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, College Student Sanha, Cute, First Love, Fluff, Library, Love at First Sight, M/M, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, college student minhyuk, dongmin whipped for minhyuk, dongmin with glasses, librarian dongmin, minhyuk and sanha roommates and besties, minhyuk whipped for dongmin, simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reherareh/pseuds/reherareh
Summary: Minhyuk doesn't like libraries but is forced there to get his sick roommate a book for an upcoming test. While at the library the book he's looking for doesn't seem to be there. When a librarian that happens to be the most beautiful boy Minhyuk ever has seen shows up to help, Minhyuk finds himself falling in love, just like that.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello  
> I'm back very soon this time. I got this random idea so yeah...  
> I don't know if someone has done something like this before, probably but whatever.  
> It won't be many chapters. Right now I'm thinking about only two chapters but I don't know yet.  
> It's short and simple, kinda cute I hope :)

"Minhyuk Hyung, please!" Sanha pleads with big bloodshot eyes and a hoarse voice. 

Minhyuk rolls his eyes and leans down to drag the blanket up to Sanha's chin. He puffs up the pillows behind Sanha's head and makes sure the blanket is covering all of his body.

"I've been to a library like once in my whole life, Sanha! There's no way I'll be able to find the book," Minhyuk says with a tired sigh.

Sanha chuckles, but it turns into a series of rough coughs. Minhyuk feels bad for his best friend. Sanha was pushing himself too hard, so it wasn't a surprise that he ended up so sick he can barely walk. It's all because of his never-ending studying, sleepless nights, and bad appetite. Minhyuk had done his best to force the other to take breaks and eat good food, but Sanha's current condition is proof that his efforts didn't pay off. He'll have to look after the younger better.

"You don't need to look for it. Just ask a librarian," Sanha whispers with a weak voice. 

Minhyuk sighs but finally gives in. "Okay, what's the book called?"

Sanha gives him a tired but thankful smile.

"Mathematical structures for computer science, discrete mathematics and its applications." Minhyuk's mouth falls open. "There's not a chance I'll remember that..." he mumbles and scratches the top of his head nervously. 

"You don't need to remember it, dummy. Just write it somewhere," Sanha says with another chuckle that doesn't develop into coughs this time. 

  


Minhyuk doesn't like libraries. He pretty much hates them. Ever since that accident, he hasn't set foot in a library again because they remind Minhyuk of the terror that took over his senses and made him numb while he watched the bookshelf fall towards him. The next second he was pinned to the floor while a shooting pain ran up his leg that was buried under the heavy bookshelf. 

Everything happened because of himself and his silly friends who played around in the library. They ran and tried to catch each other. One of his friends accidentally bumped into one of the wide and big bookshelves with so much force it fell over and ended up crushing Minhyuk's leg. Even if he had the bad luck to be on the side the bookshelf fell over on, he was lucky that only two bones broke in his right leg, but those two bones had stopped him from participating in his favorite subject. He hadn't been at a single sports lesson for almost three months and for him at that time that was much worse than the pain in his leg.

Now, middle school Minhyuk's shout of pain echoes in twenty-one-year-old Minhyuk's head when he finally forces himself to step inside the library near his and Sanha's college. 

Slowly, he drags his feet over the brown wooden floor while observing the standard but unfamiliar surroundings. Minhyuk feels the calm library quite settle over his body and brain like a blanket as he makes his way to the counters. The slightly musty smell of books has already made itself comfortable in Minhyuk's nose, and he doesn't even take notice of it as much as he did a few seconds ago.

"Uh, hello," he says, very unsure with a little shake in his voice. It almost sounds like a question.

The middle-aged woman behind the counter looks up at him slowly from her book. She watches Minhyuk curiously for a few seconds with a small frown between her eyebrows. It's almost as if she's trying to recall whether she has seen him before or not.

"Hello! How can I help you, dear?" She finally says with a warm smile. Minhyuk feels himself relax a little bit and clears his throat.

"I'm looking for a book called…" he pauses and glances down at the note in his hand. "Mathematical structures for computer science, discrete mathematics and its applications." Minhyuk cringes inwards at how embarrassingly long it takes for him to say the name. The woman only smiles wider but then asks for the author's name while she turns to the computer by her side. 

"Oh, uh… I don't know," Minhyuk answers with hot cheeks. He feels so stupid standing there, not even knowing the author or what kind of book it is. Why didn't he ask Sanha?

The woman starts to type with fast and relaxed fingers on the keyboard. It reminds Minhyuk of the way Sanha's long and tender fingers move over his laptop keyboard. Because of how sick he is now, he hasn't been able to touch a keyboard for over a week. Sanha hasn't even started studying for his upcoming test that Minhyuk believes he'll miss anyway because he won't let Sanha go to college until he has fully recovered. 

"It should be this one. Follow me!"

Minhyuk walks after the woman and tries to not look at everyone and everything too much. Someone will probably think he's never been to a library before and that's pretty embarrassing.

When she walks in between a section of bookshelves, Minhyuk hesitates to follow, the anxiety building up inside of him, especially when the bookshelves in this extensive library are much bigger than the ones at his old middle school. He takes a deep breath and follows her anyway. He tries his best not to stare at the enormous shelves full of heavy books. He tries his best to ignore the fast and hard beating of his heart while a weird stinging feeling runs over his leg, almost as if it feels the harm the bookshelves can cause, almost as if it remembers what happened... 

"Oh, that's strange. We have one example available currently, but it's not here, where it should be…" the woman says while dragging her finger over some books, her eyes going back and forth, probably reading the names. Suddenly, someone rings the bell on the counter. The high pitched and clear sound flows through the quiet library. The woman excuses herself and leaves Minhyuk alone between hundreds of books, and none of them seems to be the one he's looking for. Minhyuk sighs. It's typical that things get complicated the only time he comes to the library. 

"May I help you?"

Minhyuk’s heart skips a beat. He’s not sure why but perhaps it’s because of the warm voice that calls out. It sounds like sweet honey and has an attractive charm to it. Minhyuk turns around and can’t help himself when he gasps and gets big eyes at the sight in front of him.

The most beautiful boy Minhyuk has ever seen is standing there, looking at him with a small smile on his rosy and remarkably soft and plump lips. His eyes. His eyes... His deep-set dark brown eyes are sparkling brightly behind clean back eurostile glasses. Minhyuk wants to get lost in them forever. Thick but definite black eyebrows are slightly raised, and an amused look mixed with shyness is covering his perfect face. The guy’s light, smooth skin with no pores or pimples is glowing in contrast to his pitch-black hair. A bit messy but very fluffy looking strands are covering parts of his forehead. It’s so perfect it almost looks styled. Minhyuk can’t breathe anymore. The word beautiful or handsome doesn’t even make this guy justice. He’s tall too, taller than Minhyuk by five or six centimeters. His height is undoubtedly close to Sanha’s.

“Are you looking for a book?” he asks, still smiling. 

Minhyuk swallows thickly and clears his throat nervously. “The book I’m looking for-”

“Ah, Dongmin, can you stand behind the counter until I help him find the book he’s looking for?” The woman from before is suddenly back, and Minhyuk wants to slap her in the face for the suggestion she gives the guy, Dongmin. 

Minhyuk would never have believed that a perfect guy like him is a librarian. Not that there’s anything wrong with librarians, he just couldn’t have believed it if he saw him on the street. Minhyuk would have been sure he's an actor or a model. He's just so perfect, too perfect. 

“You know I’m not experienced working there. I can help him find the book instead,” Dongmin says respectfully to his co-worker with a beautiful smile. Even the middle-aged woman seems flustered by Dongmin, so she hurries away without another word. Dongmin turns back to Minhyuk with a wider smile that’s somehow even more beautiful than his other. Minhyuk doesn’t know how he hasn’t fainted by now. His heart is beating so fast and loud that for a moment he’s scared Dongimn will hear it. 

“The book I’m looking for… is called…” Minhyuk suddenly can’t remember the name. How typical. Now he has to take out his note and read the name for the perfect guy who will think he’s stupid and silly. 

Minhyuk’s hands are shaking when he reaches down to the pocket in his black jeans. Nervously he glances up at Dongmin, who is watching him closely. He doesn’t look amused or like he’s about to mock. He just smiles at him, a smile that’s so genuine. A smile that makes Minhyuk’s heart melt.

That’s when Minhyuk realizes he has fallen in love. And he has fallen hard. When his friends talked about how they had been in similar situations, falling in love at first sight, he had thought his friends were crazy. But now… Minhyuk can feel how the perfect librarian named Dongmin is the one. 

Dongmin stretches out his hand to Minhyuk, who gets the hint. He wants the note. There’s not a chance Minhyuk will give it to him. His handwriting sucks. He can’t let someone so perfect as Dongmin that surely has beautiful writing see his awful one.

“The book I’m looking for is called Mathematical structures for computer science, discrete mathematics, and its applications,” he says and puts his note back in his pocket. Dongmin lets his hand fall back down to his side and nods. 

“I think I saw it when I was sorting some books before…” Dongmin says and lifts his glasses higher up his nose. Minhyuk tries to smile that smile Sanha always tells him is the most charming smile he has seen because of his dazzling teeth and cute dimples. Well, now that Dongming and his million-watt smiles exist, Sanha will have to admit Minhyuk’s smile isn’t the most charming anymore, despite perfect teeth and dimples. 

Minhyuk notices that Dongmin gets pink cheeks when he smiles at him even though his smile was a small one that was very shy. 

They only walk to the other side of the bookshelf they had been by before. Dongmin searches around for a few seconds until he snaps out a book. Those few seconds was plenty of time for Minhyuk to admire Dongmin’s features and his long neck. The way he tilted his head back and exposed it with that rough adam’s apple, much rougher and outstanding than his own, popping out, made Minhyuk’s mouth dry. 

Dongmin smiles big, showing his white teeth that are also perfect, which isn’t surprising. Minhyuk is not even surprised when his heart instantly starts beating faster. It’s not that he’s getting used to the feeling, there’s not a chance he’ll ever get used to it. Besides, it’s his first time feeling anything so powerful like this. It's just that Minhyuk can't imagine a human being not having a thumping heart in the presence of someone like Dongmin. 

When Minhyuk takes the book from Dongmin’s outstretched hands, their fingers accidentally brush. Minhyuk feels his cheeks grow hot and the way Dongmin’s cheeks turn red is probably a reflection of his own blush.

“So, you study computers?” Dongmin asks, not meeting Minhyuk’s gaze. 

“Uh, no. My friend does. I’m getting this book for him,” Minhyuk answers and nervously shifts his weight onto his left leg. 

“Oh… So what do you do?” Dongmin asks, this time looking straight into Minhyuk’s eyes. Minhyuk gets extremely nervous and swallows a lump of saliva before answering. 

“I take physical education and health classes. I want to become a school coach, you know, the teacher at sports lessons,” Minhyuk says with pride in his chest.

Dongmin smiles and nods. “You must like children then?”

Minhyuk assumes it’s a question but can’t think of answering it when Dongmin suddenly has taken over all of his mind. The way Dongmin talks so softly and calmly, the way he watches Minhyuk with shining eyes behind shining glasses, the way he smiles, it all has Minhyuk’s mind and heart in a solid grip. 

Even though Dongmin is a stranger to him, his heart swells at the sight of his smile and that small blush that seems to be glued to his face ever since their fingers touched.

“Yeah, I guess. My own sports teacher in high school left a big impact on me. When I graduated, I knew exactly what I wanted to do,” Minhyuk finally answers. Dongimn laughs a little. Minhyuk is not sure why but he smiles and chuckles along with Dongmin. His laugh is so pretty and cute. Minhyuk won’t mind listening to it the whole day. 

“I haven’t even asked for your name and I already know a thing or two about you,” Dongmin says and tilts his head to the side with a small smile on his face. Then he straightens up and extends his hand out to Minhyuk.

“I’m Lee Dongmin, and you are?”

Minhyuk exhales a trembling breath he didn’t know he was holding. It feels like time has slowed down when his arm moves and when his hand takes Dongmin’s outstretched one. 

Dongmin’s palm is soft and warm, Minhyuk notes. He watches their hands and the way they seem to be made for this, for them to hold hands.

Butterflies fly around in Minhyuk's stomach, and his heartbeat is irregular and fast.

“I’m Park Minhyuk.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> In the second and last chapter we just get to take part of everything that happened in the first chapter but through Dongmin's perspective. I hope you'll like to read it anyway!

“Uh, hello.”

Dongmin looks up, curious about the mellow voice that flows into his ears like a sweet cello. Because of the quiet setting, anyone speaking in a normal voice from no matter what corner of the large library will be heard.

From the small space between the two books he was just about to take out from the shelf, he can see a guy standing by the counter. Dongmin can’t see his face, but his back is a nice view on its own. Through the different shades of dark blue on his checked cardigan, Dongmin can somehow make out the guy’s back muscles vaguely. 

“Hello! How can I help you, dear?” 

Dongmin cringes a little bit but when he sees the guy’s tense shoulders relax he mentally thanks his colleague for being overly warm towards him. Dongmin doesn’t know why that guy is so unsure and anxious being in a library, one of the most relaxing, calm, and quiet public places in Seoul. Dongmin also doesn’t know why he’s standing there staring at a stranger. Dongmin doesn’t understand why he cares at all or why he feels curious and interested.

“I’m looking for a book called… Mathematical structures for computer science, discrete mathematics and its applications,” the guy says slowly. Dongmin closes his eyes for a few seconds, allowing himself to just listen to that guy’s nice and shooting voice. He allows himself to catch the small details like the thick accent that sometimes peaks out in his pronunciation. 

Dongmin wants to see this guy up close. He wants to talk to him. He wants to know more about him. 

An idea strikes like lightning in his head. He hurries to the other side of the bookshelf he’s standing in front of. His eyes wander over the books looking for a specific one that he knows should be here and right, there it is. He grabs it and hurries away from the section. Just when he rounds the corner, he hears footsteps. Dongmin lets out a small sigh in relief that he wasn’t caught. He looks at the book in his hands and feels a small smile creeping up his face. Dongmin puts it somewhere randomly and then turns back to the bookshelf he’s supposed to be sorting some books from.

“Oh, that’s strange. We have one example available currently, but it’s not here, where it should be…”

Dongmin smiles to himself again, proud. In times like this, he loves his weird but smart ideas. When Dongmin wants something, he always makes sure to get it. But this is the first time he’s doing weird stuff to talk to some stranger that he for some reason feels attracted by.

Suddenly, the bell on the counter rings. His colleague excuses herself and leaves. Dongmin waits until her footsteps have faded away. Then, he walks around the bookshelf and slowly approaches the guy who once again has his back facing Dongmin. He’s shorter than Dongmin by a minimum of six centimeters. It’s not a very big difference, but he wouldn’t call the guy tall for his height. He looks kinda cute, with his big and loose cardigan making him look a little shorter than he really is. 

“May I help you?”

The guy turns around and lets out a gasp, his eyes widening. Dongmin is used to that reaction when people see him for the first time. What he isn’t used to is that the person who gives that reaction can get a similar one for himself. Dongmin always feels shy and embarrassed, but this time he feels amused, still shy but yet amused. Maybe it's because he likes that the handsome guy with that nice voice is impressed by his visuals. 

Pink thick cherry lips, perfectly shaped and much prettier than other guys’ lips, open in a small and cute o. His nose is round, and a little wider than Dongmin expected it to be when he saw the guy's side profile while he turned around to face Dongmin. His nose from the side is perfect. It's straight with a minimal curve by the tip, rather sharp but dainty. It looks like those noses both men and women pay millions for and gets through nose jobs except that this guy has a much prettier one that hasn't been touched. It's natural. The roundness and little more wide look of it from upfront are actually cute. Very cute. It makes him look softer. Dongmin wants to boop it and maybe kiss it. The thought of him doing that sends butterflies flying in through one end and out through the other end of his stomach at the speed of light. 

When Dongmin moves his focus to the guy’s eyes, he feels like his breath has been taken away at the beauty of them. They have the color of midnight black, yet Dongmin somehow knows they’ll shine like almond brown if a light point at them. But then he realizes his eyes are light on its own, shining and sparkling like the stars of the night sky. His stare is dreamy yet piercing. Dongmin finds himself wondering how it would feel like to have that sparkling dark watching him while he works, eats, talks, and sleeps. Perhaps it’s weird that Dongmin just wished he could spend a lifetime with this stranger, but he doesn’t care. He keeps wondering about him, and he keeps exploring his beautiful features.

The guy’s tanned skin is smooth and spot-free. Dongmin wants to know how it might feel like to touch his high cheekbones and let his finger slide down to his quite sharp jaw. His hair is dark brown with a black scalp. It’s falling straight down over his forehead, leaving the part between his eyebrows exposed, only a few strands covering it. 

Handsome, that’s Dongmin’s conclusion. He is one of the most handsome boys Dongmin has met.

When people ask Dongmin what his ideal type is like, he always answers, “I don’t have an ideal type,” and tries to change the subject. It's not because he's embarrassed to admit he feels attracted to both guys and girls. It’s because he’s never met the one person that has made him feel like, this is the one. So he hasn’t known how that person is, and he never wants to imagine someone because he’s scared he’ll never find the person of his imagination. Now watching this guy, he knows that from now on, he’ll describe him as his ideal type. 

Dongmin keeps the smile on his face but feels it growing more sincere while he asks, “Are you looking for a book?”

The guy swallows thickly and clears his throat. It’s cute how nervous he is, Dongmin thinks.

“The book I’m looking for-”

“Ah, Dongmin can you stand behind the counter until I help him find the book he’s looking for?” his colleague asks him, suddenly turning up and interrupting them.

“You know I’m not experienced working there. I can help him find the book instead,” Dongmin says and smiles at her. His smile has the effect he wished for. She turns and walks away without another word, looking flustered. Dongmin faces the guy again with a wider smile. 

“The book I’m looking for... is called…” the guy starts, but then he closes his mouth and stays silent. He looks unsure, and Dongmin notices how he’s glancing at his pocket on his tight black jeans. The guy reaches down and pulls out a note with shaking fingers, and that’s when Dongmin understands. The guy doesn’t remember the name of the book. And that might be the cutest thing Dongmin has ever witnessed! He almost lets out a sound of adoration over how cute that guy is. He notices him glancing nervously at Dongmin, and all he can do is smile at him with all of his heart. Dongmin feels warm and doesn't care if he’s wearing a silly and fond expression on his face. 

Dongmin lifts his hand towards the guy, thinking he might feel less embarrassed if Dongmin takes the note from him, but the guy doesn’t seem to think that way. He reads the name of the book from his note and puts it back in his pocket. Dongmin brushes it off and lets his hand fall back down to his side and nods. 

“I think I actually saw it when I was sorting some books before…” He feels a little ashamed for lying and lifts his glasses higher up his nose, a habit of his when he’s nervous. The guy smiles a small but cheeky smile, and Dongmin thinks he’s either in heaven or an angel has come down to earth. His pretty lips curve up, and his perfect white teeth peek out. A small dimple on his left cheek makes him look so cute, and Dongmin really wants to poke it and then kiss it. That’s when he realizes he has fallen in love. He has fallen at first sight, just like in the books. Dongmin tries to smile back, but his hot cheeks are so distracting; it’s hard for him even to think straight. 

Dongmin walks to the other side of the bookshelf and pretends to search around. Tilting his head back and tiptoeing a little and then stepping away from those books slowly. He can feel that piercing and dreamy gaze on him, and it makes his legs weak. 

Dongmin takes out the book and smiles big at the guy while giving it to him. When he takes it, their fingers accidentally brush. If Dongmin’s cheeks had been hot before they’re on fire now. The guy seems to be in the same situation since his face turns red. Dongmin can imagine himself with the same color on his burning cheeks. 

“So, you study computers?” Dongmin asks him, not managing to meet his gaze because he’s still all nervous and flushed after the small contact of their fingers. 

“Uh, no. My friend does. I’m getting this book for him,” the guy’s answers, moving a little. 

“Oh… So what do you do?” Dongmin asks and forces himself to look into his eyes this time. Dongmin notices how nervous the guy seems, and he can’t unsee the way he swallows, his throat and adam's apple bobbing up and then down. Dongmin has mostly thought of the guy as cute, but he has to admit he’s quite hot too. 

“I study physical education and health. I want to become a school coach, you know, the teacher at sports lessons,” he says and with pride.

Dongmin somehow falls deeper and harder in love. It’s his first time feeling anything like this, and he decides he likes it. Dongmin smiles and nods.

“You must like children, then?” Dongmin knows he can’t just assume things, so he’s questioning it. The picture of this guy with children is so cute, and Dongmin can imagine how sweetly and nicely he would treat them. 

“Yeah, I guess. My own sports teacher in high school left a big impact on me. When I graduated, I knew exactly what I wanted to do,” the guy says after a few seconds. Dongmin laughs a little. He's not sure why. Maybe it’s because of how happy he feels just standing here and talking to this person. He wants to talk to him more and learn everything about him. He wants to know his favorite color, his favorite food, and his favorite hobbies. He wants to know where he lives, how he lives, and with who. He wants to know if he’s happy and healthy. Dongmin wants to make him smile and laugh. He wants to touch him and show how much he cares about him. He wants to tell him how beautiful he is and how kind and gentle he is. 

The guy chuckles cutely along with Dongmin, who hopes he wants the same things as him. He hopes the guy has fallen in love with him just like he has. But to know all of these things, to grow close and learn more about each other Dongmin needs to know his name.

“I haven’t even asked for your name and I already know a thing or two about you,” Dongmin says and tilts his head to the side with a small smile on his face. Then, he straightens himself and extends his hand out to the guy.

“I’m Lee Dongmin, and you are?”

The guy lifts his hand slowly and then finally takes Dongmin’s. His hand is warm and soft. It gives Dongmin a comforting and content feeling. Their hands look like two missing puzzle pieces that finally found each other, and he won’t let anyone tear them apart again. Dongmin’s heart is beating faster than ever, and millions of butterflies seem to have found a home in Dongmin’s stomach. 

“I’m Park Minhyuk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading<3


End file.
